Samurai Warriors 3
Samurai Warriors 3 (戦国無双3, Sengoku Musou 3) is a recently announced sequel in the Samurai Warriors franchise that has so far been announced as a Wii exclusive. Like Dynasty Warriors 6, the game will completely revive the series. Character designs and animations will be different than before to create a "refreshing action game". To celebrate the console move, Nintendo staff who worked on Nazo no Murasamejō will also assist in development. There will also be a Nazo no Murasamejō themed mode in the game. The Classic Controller Pro set will have goods usually made for Treasure Box releases, such as the game's soundtrack and a figurine of one of the characters (Kaihime). Gameplay The Charge, Normal, and Special action types remain from Samurai Warriors 2. Musou moves still have the same slow motion effect and continues to allow players to act freely until the gauge is empty. The slowdown effect, however, will be emphasized more. The previous character stories will be replaced with a different story system, which is separated into three phases. It essentially follows events before the main wars in the time era -which features daimyo such as Shingen and Kenshin, the three unifiers' actions for unification, and the Sekigahara Campaign. *'Rengi Gauge' - a gauge that builds up and allows players to cancel certain attacks in exchange for more powerful ones. The rate at which this occurs as well as the power behind the attack depends on the level of the gauge. *'Musou Secret: Kaiden' - combines the powers of the Rengi Gauge and Musou together. Highly destructive and free for the user to control to their liking. Uses unique camera angles during this sequence. *Battlefield items are now determined before the stages starts. Players can equip their characters from three sets and may use them in battle as they please. To gain more items, players may complete missions during each stage to unlock more. *Certain stages allow players to interact with objects in the enviornment called gimmicks. They can shoot from stationary cannons at Osaka Castle and can invade Odawara from the skies by gliding down from hawks. Unlike Samurai Warriors: Katana, players can use either the Wii controllers or the Gamecube controllers with this title. Characters 35 characters are said to appear in the game. In a teaser trailer shown at TGS 2008, four shadowy characters were shown, later appeared as new characters. Nobunaga Oda also appeared at the end in his Samurai Warriors 2 costume. The teaser can be viewed here. Returning *Yukimura Sanada *Mitsunari Ishida *Kanetsugu Naoe *Tadakatsu Honda *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Yoshimoto Imagawa *Ina *Kenshin Uesugi *Shingen Takeda *Kotaro Fuma *Hanzo Hattori *Kunoichi *Masamune Date *Magoichi Saika *Sakon Shima *Yoshihiro Shimazu *Ginchiyo Tachibana *Toshiie Maeda *Keiji Maeda Nobunaga and Hideyoshi Toyotomi have been mentioned but they aren't confirmed to have returned yet. Girls dressed as Oichi and Okuni appeared in the August 5th press conference. New *Kiyomasa Kato *Kaihime *Kanbei Kuroda *Ujiyasu Hojo *Muneshige Tachibana Stages *Komaki-Nagakute *Ueda Castle *Kizugawa *Ishigaki *Odawara *Kawanakajima *Sekigahara *Mikatagahara *Yamazaki *Oshi Castle *Shizugatake *Osaka Castle Related Media A chibi figurine collection will be released by Cafe Reo. Image Songs *斬 - ZaN- :Performed by Gackt *will be used for commercials and the game's credits External Links *Official Japanese site *August 5th news article *Special movie *GACKT interview from the press release *September 18th info Category:Games